


THE KNOWING

by tudouxia



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudouxia/pseuds/tudouxia





	THE KNOWING

Thor从房车顶上跳下来，车子抖了一抖。漆黑的汽油被汩汩地灌进油箱里直到油桶倒空。Loki把空桶扔回车里，在车的另一边找到Thor。Thor蹲在马路边，望着他们来的方向，后背的绷带渗出些血，这伤口是昨天在酒吧留下的。Loki留下的。

“走了。”

Loki重重地拍打车厢，把Thor吓了一跳。Thor把烟头弹在Loki身上，从相反的方向绕过车。没想到一股猛劲把他带倒，他们滚进路边的草丛。扭打的时候伤口再次被扯开。汗水和血腥味，无一不让Loki更加兴奋。

Loki招招冲着Thor的伤口去，Thor一边掩护伤口一边回击，直到Loki沾着油污的手指插进他的屁股。Thor痛苦地长吟一声，额上冒出新的汗珠。

“别动，别动。注意你的伤口。”

Loki急切地拉开自己的裤链，努力拔下正剧烈挣扎着的Thor的牛仔裤。这不是件容易的事，即使现在Thor肩膀带伤，但那毕竟是Thor。

“Fuck it！Thor，让我操你。让我操你！求你，求求你。”

Loki现在绝对称得上口干舌燥了，老二比烈日下的柏油路还热还硬。就在Thor两瓣浑圆的臀丘成功地被暴露在他灼热的视线下时，两把匕首贴着他头顶和脚边掠过，Loki回过头，Hela手指一垂，这次匕首钉在他两腿间的泥土里。

“操！操！”

Loki边骂着边提上裤子。Thor俯趴在岩石上，腰和臀上都是掌印和泥土。Thor用左手撑起身体，鲜血顺着右臂流下，他单手穿好裤子，没有出声也没有看Loki一眼。

Thor回到Hela身边，像只温顺的大型犬一样伏在主人的膝盖上。Hela抚摸Thor的下巴，新长出来的胡渣有点硌手。她右手幻化出一柄长刀，用它抬起Thor的下巴，锋利的刃划过下颚的嫩肉，拉出一道血痕。

“你别伤害Thor！”

Loki低声威胁Hela，现在他终于有几分人们口中“邪神”的样子了。不同的是他刚被Hela拖出冥河，恢复的法力甚至不足以让Thor的拳头在他面颊上留下的青紫消失。

“伤害了Thor的人明明是你。”Hela嗤笑。Thor因为后背失血过多有点脱力，Hela划开自己的手腕，把冒着血的伤口送到Thor嘴边，Thor立刻两手捧着，小心翼翼而难掩饥渴地吸食。

“慢慢吃，我的好弟弟。”Hela另一手爱抚着Thor的金发和面颊。神的自愈能力甚强，手腕的伤口很快就闭合了。Hela用手指把它再次抠开。

所见的一切让Loki反胃，他蹲下来呕吐，当然什么也没有吐出来，胃酸刺激的气味使眼角泛起泪水。

Hela在Thor身边说了什么，Thor听后乖顺地脱下上衣，跪在Hela面前。Thor的身体白皙而饱满，星星点点的泥印衬得他更加圣洁。Odin在上，他的哥哥依然像一位高不可攀的神明。

Hela按住Thor的后背让他靠近，然后俯在他胸前啃咬玩弄着他的乳头，贪婪地、凶狠地，就像Loki幻想自己在哥哥身上那样肆虐。Thor的腰不停颤抖，垂着脑袋小声地低吟。

“你知道吗？这里马上就要盛满奶水了。Thor会是个乳汁丰沛的好妈妈，你说是吗？”

说着愈发地吸吮得啧啧作响，Thor失神地靠在Hela怀里，她的手顺着Thor起伏的后背曲线向下，剥开半遮半掩的裤头，然后进入Loki曾短暂停留的小穴。

这个动作刺痛了Loki的心脏并把他带回现实，他踉跄地冲到Hela面前，揪着她的衣服：“Thor会是个好妈妈……你什么意思！你他妈给我解释清楚！”

“Thor怀上了我的孩子。”

“这不可能……”Loki跌坐在地上抱头哭起来，像孩子一样无助。他一直以来的坚持换来的是什么？

“亲爱的，你根本不知道什么是可能。”Hela与Thor交换了一个咸湿的吻，“这一切从Thor来到冥界提出交易的那一刻就注定了。他注定为我生下神族血统最纯正的皇位继承人，而我注定要光复Asgard。”Hela笑了，一字一句都像在毒液里浸泡过，“你真应该看看他当时求我的样子。我的天，Loki，他真的很爱你。”

一阵来势凶猛的眩晕击倒了Loki。Thor为什么要把自己出卖给这个魔鬼？他的哥哥还存在于这肉体凡胎的哪一处吗？如果没有，那为什么在酒吧里会替自己挡下利刃呢？

“他已经不再是你认识的那个Thor了，他根本不认识你。”

 

“我爱你。”斑驳陆离的灯光下，Loki的手掌沾满Thor温暖的血。他听到Thor这样说。

到底是真实还是错觉。


End file.
